


[TF]偷吃步 4

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057





	[TF]偷吃步 4

生理時鐘良好的手塚醒來，看見懷裡的人依舊睡的安穩，緊了緊環在腰間的手，輕啄不二因熟睡微啟的雙唇，心滿意足。  
沒過多久，不二手塚的懷中醒來。  
「早安！」不二看著清醒已久的手塚微微一笑，想伸個懶腰卻扯到昨夜放縱後痠痛的腰腿。  
「早！」手塚低沈的嗓音在剛睡醒格外的有磁性。見不二伸懶腰時緊蹙的眉頭，馬上伸手輕輕的為不二按摩。  
在手塚的按摩下，不二的腰部放鬆了不少。  
「謝謝！」不二坐起身後，向手塚道了謝。  
「我惹的禍！」手塚搖搖頭，沒羞沒臊的回了話。  
只見不二害羞的低下頭，拖著疲憊的身軀往浴室走去，腦海裡滿是昨晚的畫面。

那夜過後，兩人沒有任何的約定與承諾，只是自然而然的隨時利用通訊軟體回報各自的行程，而手塚也會在下班後到不二家蹭飯，或是做好幾道料理等不二出完任務回家一起進食。兩人的關係似乎都不約而同的走向老夫老妻的模式，從不說我愛你，但日常的行為舉止卻充滿著溫柔與眷戀。  
伴隨著不二的名氣越來越大，手塚也越來越不開心，不二的訂單似乎有點太多，多到兩人幾乎沒什麼可以相處的時間，而不二臉上那抹溫暖的笑顏似乎也因為忙碌逐漸失了溫度。  
這天好不容易兩人得了空，剛溫存完，手塚摟著不二在他耳邊輕聲的說道：「我很想你。」  
不二聽著手塚罕見的吐露心聲，想不到身邊這個成熟的男人竟然也會有這樣撒嬌的時候，淺淺一笑，吻上薄唇給予安撫。  
「你最近太忙了，要不推掉一些訂單，我怕你身子吃不消。」手塚蹭了蹭不二的脖子，溫聲關心問道。  
不二靜默不語，自己當初選擇當私廚就是因為想要保有更多自由的時間，只是近來似乎有些本末倒置了，隨著出書後，時常受到美食節目的邀請作為嘉賓，訂單更是應接不暇，自己自是有些忽略了手塚。  
「聽你的！」不二點點頭，倚在手塚寬厚的胸膛，心裡十分感謝手塚在自己汲汲營營的時候給自己踩了踩煞車，讓自己可以不忘初衷。

接下來不二以身體不適為由推掉了不少的訂單還有節目的邀約，終於得空可以在家好好整理照片跟任務故事，原本疲憊的內心，也因為休息可以專注在自己喜愛的事物上而得到救贖，那抹溫暖的笑顏又重新回到不二的臉上。  
「休息一下！」手塚端著泡好的梅子茶遞給不二，提醒他該起身休息一會兒。  
「謝謝！」不二接過茶杯，坐到手塚身邊。  
「在忙些什麼呢？」不二看著手塚的筆記型電腦密密麻麻的一堆文字，好奇問道，剛剛在整理部落格時，手塚敲打鍵盤的聲音也沒有停過。  
「不知道由我公司來推動食物銀行的計畫可不可行？」手塚解釋著自己的計畫，對於不二自己沒什麼好隱瞞，而且不二身為廚師應該會很贊同自己的理念。  
「我瞧瞧。」不二滾動滑鼠，仔細看著手塚寫的計劃書。  
「國光，你怎麼那麼棒！」看完手塚的計劃，不二捧著手塚的臉重重得吻了幾下，不二內心的雀躍程度超越自己出書的那一刻。  
食物的浪費在現今社會上是一個很嚴重的問題，而卻很少人去重視，食物銀行的理念是將即將失效或過期但仍可食用的食物捐贈出來，經過專人分類處理後，再結合志工的運送，把這些物資送到育幼院、老人院及其他需要的個人或團體，讓資源獲得最有效的分配與使用。這個理念很棒，但是一直沒有得到大力的支持，如果可以運用手塚公司的影響力及資源或許成效會比民間團體來的更好。  
「不然怎麼能在各方面滿足你。」手塚將不二抱在懷裡，輕咬著不二的耳輕語。  
「流氓！」聽出手塚話裡的弦外之音，不二耳根微微泛紅，推了推手塚佯怒說道。  
久違的愜意相處，不二抿了口手塚遞給他的梅子茶，一入口的酸澀，讓他忍不住皺了眉頭，最後忍不住衝到廁所漱口。  
「這什麼東西啊？國光你怎麼可以喝的這麼泰然自若！」不二漱好口，就看著手塚氣定神閒的喝著還在冒煙的梅子茶。  
「紫蘇梅茶。可以預防感冒的。」手塚看著不二委屈的小臉，淺淺一笑，又抿了一口梅子茶，才緩緩的解釋著。  
「天啊！你怎麼能受的了這味道，國光你的舌頭還好嗎？」不二把還冒著熱氣的梅子茶一臉嫌氣的往手塚的方向推了推。  
「會嗎？我覺得挺好喝的！」手塚喝了不二推過來的梅子茶一口，確認了味道與自己的無異，眼神帶著幾分疑惑的看著不二。  
「好，我承認我不能吃酸。」不二被手塚疑惑的眼神看得直發毛只好老實招出自己的短版。  
「所以你菜從不放醋。」聽見戀人無奈的說出自己的弱點，手塚恍然大悟，原來許多菜中本來該用醋來調味的，不二總會用替代的方式做類似卻又截然不同的滋味，顛覆大家對這些料裡的印象。  
「欸？！你有發現啊？」不二聽到手塚的話，驚訝得睜大了眼睛，這個秘密除了他家人從來都沒告訴過任何人。  
「關於你的一切，我都很注意。」手塚笑了笑，一臉寵溺的看著不二。  
沒料到手塚會突然來這麼一句，不二突然羞紅了臉，而看到這樣可愛的不二，手塚情不自禁得吻上不二的雙唇。  
「還酸嗎？」吻畢，手塚看著不二認真的問道。  
不二搖搖頭，雖然剛剛一鼓淡淡的酸澀味隨著手塚的吻傳來，但似乎沒有向自己喝時那麼難受，看來偶爾吃點酸也是可以的。  
「但是國光的舌頭一定壞掉了，梅子茶那麼難喝的東西，你竟然可以喝的一臉享受。」不過想到梅子茶的味道不二還是忍不住吐槽。


End file.
